


Different

by arealphantom



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arealphantom/pseuds/arealphantom
Summary: Every day was the same. And then suddenly it wasn't. An ongoing swagger bishie fic.





	Different

I pressed the button at the front of the front of the school. A grainy high-pitched voice sounded from the small speaker. 

"Name?" It asked.

"Fenton," I replied with a sigh. The door clicked as it unlocked and I headed inside. I could have easily just phased through, but an early morning run-in with the box ghost left me late and I had to get a tardy pass from the office. "Morning, Ms. Patil," I mumbled as I stepped into the office.

"Late again, Danny?" The chubby woman at the front desk smiled softly. I nodded. "Well you know the drill. Sign in and I'll give you your pass." I took the black pen and signed in on the late chart. Under 'Reason for Tardiness' I wrote 'slept in'. I couldn't exactly write 'hunting a lame-ass ghost' as a plausible reason for being late. The friendly receptionist handed me a slip of paper before I headed out. 

Ms. Patil always seemed worried about me whenever I showed up late. Maybe it was because she knew it only took so many tardies to get a detention. Maybe it's because she knows and thinks you're some kind of troubled teen, I thought to myself.

I moved to Amity Park from Wisconsin at the beginning of last school year. After I had come out to my family as trans, Jazz stressed the importance of transitioning and suggested I get a fresh new start in a new town. My parents, as ghost hunters, took the opportunity to move here, one of the most haunted cities in the United States. I started on hormones before the move and had plenty of binders to help me pass as male. I still looked very feminine, but I passed well enough that no one but the staff and my close friends at school knew my secret.

As I headed towards my science class, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. "Hey Fenturd!" A voice called out. Oh no. I thought. I turned to see Dash Baxter, the star player on the school football team heading straight towards me. I stood there, petrified as he approached. 

He had bullied me since I first moved here. It was always the same old thing everyday and usually ended up with me bruised and stuffed in my locker.

The huge jock grabbed me by the collar and spun me around, slamming me against the nearest lockers. He pulled back his fist and I winced. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced for impact. He snorted and I opened my eyes to see his face. He was looking right at me. Before I could take a breath, his lips were against mine, my eyes wide in shock. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, as if searching for something. Then he grunted and pushed me one last time before walking off.

It had always been the same old thing everyday. But today was different.


End file.
